aisa kiyon hua
by Dream princes
Summary: have no words to say you have to read its for duo and dareya according to the situation which is present in cid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know you all are really sad for dareya and duo but I hope kay sab theak hoga humare duo ki dosti itne kamzore nahi hai kay itne asani se tote jai aur I hope kay jald hi shreya kay dad sidharth kay dad ko sare piase day aur ye saab khatam hojay aur wiase bhi uske dad jantay hai kay shreya aur daya ek dusre kay lia khuch fell kartay hai to wo apni beti kay sath na insafe to nahi kaary gai na aur humare duo bhi ek zarore hogai jab daya ko sach pata chale ga to wo abhi se sorry zarore boaly ga aur main ye jald deakhna chahte hu isse lai isse track per leakh rahi hu kay jab shreya kay dad sidharth kay da ko piase day gai uske bad kia hoga so I don't know kay sab kaise hoga isse lia age se hi continue kar rahi hu hope you like boht boliya ab start karti hu **

* * *

IN BUREAU

all are working and suddenly abhi enter in bureau and move to acp cabin

in cabin

acp;are abhi kai baat hai tum yaha

abhi;sir mujhe transfer chaiya

acp;yeh tum kia bol rahai ho abhi tum

abhi;sir main ache se janta hu kay main kia bol raha hu aur yeh fasial maine soch samajh kar lai hai

acp;abhi main tumhara transfer order pass nahi karu ga

abhi;sir aghar ap nahi karay gai to main dcp sir se bolo ga

acp;abhijeet yeh tum

abhi;sir plz mujhe transfer chahiya matlab chahiya

acp;theak hai per is main khuch waqt lagay ga ek week shaheed tab taak tumhara irada badal jai

abhi;aisa nahi hoga sir and he move out and go to his house daya hera all this and become sad but he cant show this to his boss his best buddy because he is angry on him for not telling him truth behind all this

IN SHREYA HOUSE

shreya ;purvi aaj main boht khush hu ek boht bada bojh utar gia meray dil se

purvi;kiasa bojh

shreya;yehi kay main us sidharth se shade kar kay us ki life ko khrab karnay wale thi main kabhi use piyaar nahi karpati na hi use khush rakh pati

purvi;aur tu khudh bhi to khush nahi rahti na

shreya;ha aur na hi daya sir na main unhai kabhi bhul pati per wo kitna hurt huay mere waja se kitna dukh dia maine unhai aur unho ne to mujhe hamesha khushi hi di hamesha mera sath dia saab se lad gai meray lia apni jaan dau pay laga di mujhe aur dada dadi ko bachane kay lia hamesha mujhe support kia jab sab ne mujhpe shak kia unho nay nay mera sath dia mujhe per yakeen kia miane unhai kia dia sirf dukh aur khuch nahi and tears come in her eyes

purvi;shreya mujhe tujhe khuch batana hai

shreya;kia

purvi;tell her every thing which she hear in bureau

shreya;kia mere waja se daya sir abhi sir ka jhagda hua

purvi;is main tere kia ghalti jhooth to abhi sir nay bola tunay kiya kia

shreya;unho nay jhut to mere hi waja se bola na

purvi;aur wo letter bhi nahi diya tujhe

shreya;ha daya sir nay mujhe letter leakha jis main unho nay apne dil ki baat leakhe wo us din bureau main khuch bol bhi rahai tahy kisse letter kay baray main per jab maine kaha mujhe koi letter nahi mila to bolay kame kay silsilay main tha per unho nay kiyon nahi diya mujhe kia waa hogai

a voice come ;main batata hu

she turn and see her father standing their

shreya;papa ap

sp;ha main abhijeet tumhai wo letter meray kahnay per nahi diya

shreya ;per papa apne aisa kiyon kaha

sp;and tell her everything

shreya;papa apne itne bade baat chupai mujhse aur mami se

sp;use kay lia nahi batayia tumahi malium hai na use heart problem hai kisae bolta per ab saab theak hai main janta hu tum aur daya khuch boltay nahi per ek dusre kay boht kareeb ho aur yeh hai wo letter jo daya nay tumhai leakha and give and leave purvi also leave

shreya sit on her bed and open the envelope and take out letter and start reading(I don't know kay daya sir nay kiya leakha per mujhe jo laga wo leakh rahi hu )

**Dear**

** shreya ** ** aaj main tumahi khuch bolna chahta hu wo jo main tumhai do saal se bolna chah raha tha per himmat nahi hu kaal jab yeh ahsase hua kay main tumhai khonay wala hu to boht dar gia tumahr ghar bhi ayea per bol nahi paiya abhi bhi boht mushkil se himmat jutai hai main janta hu kay tum meray lia khuch fell karti hu khuch special wohi jo amin tumahre lia fell karta hu tumany to kahi bar indirectly batayia kay tum mujhe boht like karti ho even piyaar karti hu per kabhi indirectly bhi nahi bol payia balaky main to pehle manat hi nahi tha kay tumse piyaar karta hu abhi nay kahi bar mujhe chead tumhare name se aur use nay mujhe ahsae dilayi kay main tumhai chata hu piyaar karta hu tumse warna main tumhare liay saab se nahi ladta saab kay opposite nhai jata tumahre ek phone call per ahemdabad nahi ata tumahi aur tumahre dada dadi ko bachane ha karta hu main tumse piyaar boht piyaar khodh se bhi zayada tumhare lia khuch bhi kar sakta hu duniya se lad sakta hu tumhare lia pata nahi kaab main tumahi chahany laga piyaar karany laga pata hi nahi chala kab mere junior merya sath kame karnay wale ek ladke meray lia itne special ban gai pata hi nahi chala tumhare her baat mujhe ache lag ti hai har cheez purvi se tumhare ladayi freedy ko uske wife ka name lay kar darana mere karha wo tumhara salunksir ko unki girlfriend ko mananay ka tarika batana tumhare smile tumhare her baat tumhare care meray lia aur baki sab kay lia main yeh to janta hu kay tum mujhse piyaar karti ho leaken mere life ka ek boht bada sach nahi janti jo amin tumahi batana chata hu tumse pehle bhi mere life main do ladkia aye thi ek thi sonali jisne mujhe use kia apne crime kay lia aur dusre purbi jisne meray bhai abhi per jhuta ilzam lagaiya kay abhi nay uske bahi ka khoon kai hai jo huta sabeet hua maine use chod diya abhi nay mujhe boht samjhayia kay mian use maaf kardu aghar koi mere jaan bhi lay to main use maaf kar sakta hu per us ki waja se abhi ko chot pohanche main yeh maafe nahi kar sakta tumse khuch magna chata hu kay agahr tum yeh saab jane kay badh bhi mujhse piyaar karti ho to ek cheez hai kay hamesha mujhe per trust karna mere strength bana abhi ki tarha kabhi bhi abhi yah cid kay kisse bhi member ko kabhi hurt maat karna wo saab mere family main unahi dokhi nahi deakh sakt aur mere aur abhi ki dosti ko samajhna humai kabhi alag maat karna aghar main kabhi koi bewkofi karo to mujhe samjhana I love you I really love you tum hi mere zingae ko pura kar sakti ho karo gi mere zindage ko pura main tumhare jawab ka wait karo ga I love you I love you a lot **

**sirf tumhara daya **

shreya ;I love you to sir I really love you main ab bhi apse piyaar karti hu balkay pehle se bhi kahi zayada ap ki jaga koi aur hota to mujhe apne life ka aisa sach kabhi nahi bata ta and she hug the letter and then kiss it ab main ap ki abhi sir ko dure nahi hoany du gi apne bol di apne dil ki baat ab main bolo gi aur ap dono ek bhi karo gi

IN DAYA HOUSE

daya elder sister pooja come daya hug her tightly and tears come in his eyes she fell he is crying and she remove him from hug and cup his face

pooja (with care )kia hua ha to ro kiyon raha hai

daya;khuch anhi wo boht din bad mila na apse isse lia

pooja;acha janti hu amin tujhe ache se akela hogiya hai na boht

and she sit on sofa daya to sit beside her

daya;ha boht akela

pooja;to main tear akela paan dur kardo gi tere shade karwa kar

daya;kia mujhe nahi karni shade

pooja;agahr tunay isse bar na kahi to tu mera mara muh deakhae ga samjha

daya;di yeh kia baat hui

pooja;yehi baat hai bol ha yeh na

daya;theak hai ap jab kaho gi jaha kaho gi main shade kari ga

pooja ';paka and hug him (so I clear daya don't know kay shreya ki shade tute gai hai so ghalat maat samjho )

* * *

**A/N I know ap sab hurt per mujhe jo samajh aye leakh dia pata nahi saab kab theak hoga per main aur wait nai kar sakti so leakh dia I am ready for your reaction plz review and tell me what you think thanks for reading and do review **

**bye take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I know boht late hu per mere problem ap ko pata hai na per mere chutiya thodi badh gai hai is lia next week se school join karo gi to ab update dae rahi hu thoda relief mila duo to ek hogai per dareya ka problem solve hoa yah nahi abhi taak clearnahi hua na hope saab theak hua ho and here is the next chapter and thanks to all who review me**

pooja;tujhe pata hai maine kisse pasand kia tere lia

daya(in not interested mode)di apne pasand kia ache hi hogi

pooja(smile )achi nahi boht achi hai tu use ache se janta hai tere college friend priya use chuna hai maine apnie bhai kay lia

daya;per wo to bas mere ache dost hai

priya;piyaar dosti se hi shuru hota hai deakh dosti is equal to fun and meeting metting change in dating and then love and then marriage tum log ek dosray per trust kartay ho likes ko dislikes ko samajhte ho na to ache se nibha pao gai wiase abhijeet kiyon nahi ayea mujhe milany

daya;use koi kam hoaga mujhe toda aram karna hai

pooja;theak hai to rest kar main tere lia

daya;ok and move toward his room and lock the door sit on his bed rest his head on bed and close his eyes (thinking)oh god yeh kia hogiya ha ap hamesha mere hi sath aisa kiyon kartay ho ha kia ap mujhe pasand nahi kartay main itna bura hu kay mujhe kisse ka piyaar nahi mil sakta koi mujhe piyaar nahi kar sakta jisse bhi maine piyaar kia apne zindage mana use nae humesha mujhe dhoka diya mujhe dard diya phir bhi maine toot kar khodh ko samhala per jo mere takat tha jissne mujhe hamesha samhala jis per maine khodh se zayada bharosa kia apni jaan sse badh kar mana apnabahi mana apna dost mana har rishta use mana jissne kabhi mujhe per anch nahi anay di mujhe per anay wale har musibat khudh per li mere jaan bachane kay llia apni jaan dao per laga di mere tarah badne wala khatra apni tarfe modha mera haar mushkil main sath dia aaj use ne mujhe saabse bada dard dia jisse duniya ki koi dawa kaam nahi kar sakti mere jeeny ki waja tha wo ussne mujhe nai zindage di phir piyaar karnay per majbure kia use nae mujhe dhoka dia cheat kia mujhe jisse main duniya main sabse zayada mohabbat karta tha ab main use nafrat karta hu boht nafrat aghar shreya nae ha bola sidharthko to wo mujhe scah bolta na jhut kiyon bola kiyon mujhe aur zakham dia kiyon ha kiyon wo sach bolta ha main toote zarore jata per wo tha na mujhe samhalne kay lia pehle bhi to samhala na main yeh saabse guzare chukka hu na pehle bhi use nae samhala tha ab bhi samhala lai ta per ussne mujhe ander se hi tode diya main ab kabhi bhi kisse per itna bharosa nahi karo ga I hate you abhijeet I hate you and he through abhi picture on floor and cry pooja listen the voice and knock the door daya wipe his tear and open the door

pooja;kia hua kia toota

daya;khuch nahi wo frame ko haath laga to gir giya

pooja;acha tum fresh hojao main utha lo gi

daya;main kar lo ga

pooja;maine bola jao daya move toward bath room

pooja turn the frame and become shocked its abhi picture

pooja;yeh abhi ki picture daya chahe nind main bhi ho per wo abhi ka photo kiase gira sakta ahi aur yeh jitna dur gira hai sirf hath lagnay se to itna dur nahi a sakta khuch to hai jo daya muje nahi bata raha main jaan kar hi raho gi

daya come out

pooja;daya mujhe sach sach bata kiya hua tere aur abhijeet kay beach main

daya;khuch nahi

pooja;to tunay uska photo kiyon phanka ha aur jhuth maat bolna hath lagnay se itna dur nahi aj sakta hai itna main bhi janti hu cid officer ki behen hu bol kai hua tujhe mere kasam bata

daya have no other option he told her what happen pooja is shocked

poooja;nahi daya koi waja zarrore ho gi abhi aisa nahi kar sakta tere sath

daya;per usne kai hai

pooj;daya aisa tu soch bhi kaise sakta hai ha wo tujhe sapne main bhi takleef nahi pohancha sakta

daya;usne pohanchae hai mujhe takleef aur uska dia hua ghao koi nahi bhar sakta nafrat hai mujhe use and he leave from there

pooja;nahi daya tu chahe jo bhi bol mujhe pura yakeen hai abhi kay yeh saab karnay kay piche koi waja hai aur pata lagao gi use waja ko pane bhayion ko dure nahi honay du gi tujhe kia lghta hai tu hai sirf takleef main daya bahi tujhse zayada takleef main hoga per main kaise pata lagao kaise and she start thinking

**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU **

shreya enter bureau thinking ;aaj main sir ko unka jawab day du gi bol du gi I love him and she enter and see daya standing near glass window she go closer to him and after some time taking deep breath

shreya;sir...wo... jo ... letter ...tha ...mujhe ...mila

daya(smile )to kia jawab ahi tumhara

shreya ;wo sir ...,bolnay I zarrorate hai kia ap nahi jantay

daya(turn )janta hu per tumhare muh se suna chahta hu

shreya;wo sir wo ...ha ...mean .I .also...love ...you and her head daya smile and hug her she to hug him and say I love you to and then a voice shreaya and she come out of her dream daya is calling her

shreya;yes sir

daya(angrily)yeh bureau hai yah tum kaam karnay ati hu sapne dekhne nahi kaam kay abdh deakhna use sidharth kay sapne and he move shreya become full of tear

shreya;sidharth nahi sir ap ki sapne jine main pura zarrore karo gi and a teary smile come on her face and she start her work after some time a case is reported and the move to spot during investigation a cut come on daya head and it start bleeding

abhi hold his hand ;(worried )daya deakh kar nahi kar sktay kitne gahre chut aye hai

daya(teasing )yeh chut to bhar jai gi per jo chut dil per lagti hai kisse karibe kay hatho wo zindage bahre nahi bharti and he move from there abhi become full of tear by his words and other go behind daya

abhi(thinking )daya mujhe maaf karday boht takleef di hai tujhe tere maafe kay kabil nahi hu per ho sake to maaf kardena main kia karta majbure tha mainek baapese kia huay waday nae mujhe roka hua tha maafe kar day mujhe boht chut pohancahe hai tujhe bas ek baar shreya kay papa use sidharth kay father ko paise day main tujhe saab bata du ga aur chala jao ga tere zindgae se dur phir tujhe koi takleef nahi hogi tere judai shaheed bardasht karlo per tere nafrat ko bardasht nahi kar sakta jo ankhe mujhe piyaar se deakhte thi wo aaj ghuse aur nafrat se daekhta ahi aur wo ankhe muje ander hi ander maar dati hai main har din nahi maar sakta mian chala jao ga boht dur tujhe kabhi takleef nahi hogi mere waja se and he move from there

**A/N so kiasa hai I know boht das hogai ho gai hurt bhi per ghalat maat samjho mujhe saab theak karo gi kiase yeh deakhna hai nad thanks for reading and plz review they encourage me a lot **

**bye take care **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I know late hu you know na busy ho so here is next chapter**

In evening abhi house:  
Pooja come to him and ask him what is reason behind all this after much struggle he agreed to tell her but on one condition she will not tell any thing to daya and she agreed he tell her everything and she is shocked

Pooja: abhi tumnay jo kia samajh sakte hu per tum yeah sab daya ko batatay to sab khuch itna complicated nahi hoti wo samajh jata itna intezare kia thoda aur kar leta per yeah sab chupa kar tumnay usse khud se dur kar lia hai yah taak kai wo nafrat karnay laga hai tumse jantay ho

Abhi: janta hu ise lia transfer lai raha takay un ankho main nafrat na deakho jin main kabhi meray lia piyaar tha bharosa tha aaj wo ankhe unki nafrat mujhe pal pal marte hai main nahi rah pao ga aise

Pooja: to kia us kay bina rah pao gai wo rah paye ga tumhare bina

Abhi: nahi ji pao ga janta hu per ab koi chara nahi hai meray pass kia karo

Pooja: sab theak ho sakta hai

Abhi: per kiase

Pooja: wo mera kaam hai tum bas apna transfer ek haftay taak roko

Abhi: aghar phir bhi saab theak nahi hua to

Pooja: phir jo tumhare marze wo karna:

Abhi: theak mujhe manzore hai

Pooja: main ab chalti ho bye aur ha khana kha lena janti hu nahi kahiya hai tumnay apna khiyal rakhna and she move out and abhi close the door and his phone ring its shreya father and he tell him that everything is fine now he return all the money to sid father and pass letter to Shreya written by daya and cut the call and abhi start thinking: kiase batao saab daya ko wo to mujhse baat bhi kar raha hai kia karo main

In Daya house daya ,pooja and amit her husband and son rohan are eating dinner when door bell rings daya get up and open the door a girl is standing there with fair complexion long black hairs and a smile on her face and daya to smile and hug her tight saying I miss you so much priya yah its priya his friend best friend and according to situation his would be wife but it doesn't matter him this time the only thing he need is a friend ,company of a friend courage from a friend and want to share his sadness and condition with friend and then after getting his senses and courage he break the hug and smile she to smile but she feel something in his eyes and then her parents enter daya take there blessing and hug them

Daya: aunty maine ap ko aur uncle ko boht miss kia

Pm: mujhe to nahi lagta

Daya: kiyon

Pm: tuney mujhe aunty bola to main paraye hui na to phir tu kiyon karay ga mujhe miss

Daya: sorry wo bhul giya tha maa

Pm: hamesha maa hi bolna ha

Pf: aur mujhe papa

Daya: ha papa ab chale ander

And they all settle down and start talking when door bell ring pooja open the door and come with pandet ji

Priya: di yeah pandet ji ko kiyon bolayia

Pooja: tum dono ki sagai ki date fix karnay kay lia

Daya: per it ne jaldi

Pm: kiyon tujhe koi problem hai kia

Daya: nahi bilkul nahi jo ap sab ki maarze

And pandet start his work and after some time

Pandet: ji 6 oct acha muraht hai us kay badh shade bhi kar saktay hai

Pf:Boht acha hai to chalo mouh metha karo and they feed sweet to each other and all are happy except daya but he is passing fake smile and showing that he is happy to but priya notice it and after some time pandet ji left and all move toward there rooms to sleep but priya is on teres thinking some thing when pooja come to her

Pooja: kia soch rahi hai

Priya: daya kay baray main wo khush nahi lag raha di khuch hai kia batao na plz

Pooja:wo wo

**A/N:so kia pooja priya ko saab batay gi yah nahi aghar batay gi to wo kia karay gi thanks for reading and review plz Bye take care**


End file.
